


The Duel

by Fiddles



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Lich fight, Monster Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddles/pseuds/Fiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detailed description of Kim kicking bony ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duel

Kim stepped into the ChillyWoWa-branded den of the Lich.

 It had, she thought, rather pleasant interior design; the birch floor definitely brightened up the place and that oaken chandelier matched quite well with the stone-brick walls. The only thing out of place, she concluded, was the massive and very intimidating skeleton, in the middle of the room.

 The Lich’s ribs rattled, as he extended a bony finger at her and raised his staff. Kim unsheathed her rapier with a satisfying flourish in response. The Lich grinned, though probably out of habit. Several of his vile minions appeared out of nowhere and encircled them. The lich grinned again. Kim didn’t think he was being funny.

 The undead minions threw themselves at the violet intruder, their jagged bones and rotting claws homing in on her heart. She closed her eyes, steadied her breathing and thrust her sword into one of the “Things” (as she would later call them) in front of her. The thing gave out a piercing screech, before collapsing into a pile of bones and ligament. Her jetpack then jerked into life, propelling her forwards and incinerating the other three minions behind her, along with some of the floor.

She flew toward the Lich, gritted her teeth, clutched the hilt of her sword and struck. Her blow, however, was deflected with surprising ease. Kim staggered, fighting for balance, as the Lich unfolded his bony arms, leveling an ebony dirk. She tried to prepare herself for the opening strike. She failed. There was a flash of light when their swords connected, illuminating some of more unpleasant features of the Lich’s face. Kim was surprised to find that he was very strong, for a sack of bones presumably held together by his fashionably decaying cloak.

She found her balance in the last possible moment, barely managing to deflect another mighty blow from the Lich. Adjusting her footing, she then delivered a series of rapid thrusts, all of which were either blocked or evaded. The Lich responded in kind. The two duelists collided like a pair of cartoonishly-animated swordfish, blades clanging rhythmically as they did. A few rather unwise skeletons decided to join the fray, only to swiftly be reduced into thin, white powder.

Nothing could stop their dance of swords (or at least, nothing wanted to try); a deathly waltz, punctuated by clashing steel and accompanied by a chorus of screaming undead. Kim’s rapier was but a mere blur now, landing hits faster than the eye could perceive. The Lich was having a hard time keeping up, unable to predict its deadly path. Kim did not waste this window of opportunity.

 She darted forth, for one final thrust, her magenta blade spearing the air in front of her, piercing through the Lich’s torso like an overzealous Unicorn. The Lich gave out a shriek and was knocked backwards into a wall, by the sheer force of the attack. He did not, however,(for want of a better word) die.

 Kim’s eyes widened in horrified realization, but the Lich kicked her off before she could react. He ripped the sword out of his body, his rotten insides slowly oozing across the floor, and leveled it over her head. She stared at the blade, a noisome black liquid slowly dripping down it’s razor-sharp edge.

 COWER BRIEF MORTAL he rasped YOU HAVE LOST. LIKE ALL BEFORE YOU a chill went down her spine YOU HAVE FAILED.

 There was a pause for dramatic effect. YOUR FRIENDS ARENT HERE. AND NO ONE CAN SAVE YOUR TAINTED SOUL he bellowed, preparing to strike.

 Kim grinned “And you know what that means, don’t you?” she said giggling. The Lich remained silent.

 “It means” she whispered ”that they won’t hear the ** _screaming_** ”.

 Her eyes rolled back and shifted from brown to purple. Slick, amaranth tendrils sprang from her body, wrapping themselves around the screeching Lich. **_FOR YOU SEE_** she intoned, smiling **_YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A BAD SIDE._**

 The Lich screamed and screamed, as the tentacles mangled his body, feasting ravenously upon his putrid corpse. The screaming grew louder and louder, whilst Kim cackled manically. Thunder rolled, on queue.

 


End file.
